Various treatments have been carried out heretofore in order to improve the softness and smoothness of wipe paper represented by tissue paper or toilet paper.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H03-900, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H02-224626 describe soft tissue papers which are subjected to surface treatment with various types of polyorganosiloxanes. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H07-145596 proposes a method for treating the surface of wipe paper with a polyorganosiloxane and a polyhydric alcohol. However, the aforementioned wipe papers still have room for improvement in view of softness and roughness.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-311943 discloses a method for treating wipe paper with an aqueous dispersion of an amino group-containing polyorganosiloxane and a polyether group-containing polyorganosiloxane. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-169690 proposes a method for treating wipe paper with an amino group-containing polyorganosiloxane, glycerol and sorbitol. However, the aforementioned methods still have room for improvement in view of yellowing and/or water absorbability, although softness can be improved.